S Doujinshi Soul X Maka Chapter 1
by ShadowGirl69
Summary: Based on the S Doujinshi comic. Lemons later on in Chapters 2, 3, and 4 ENOY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Black Room.

Maka had arrived there not to long ago after falling asleep. But Maka didn't even know the fact that Soul had came into her bedroom while she was fast asleep, climbed in beside her and fell asleep. Soul. . . . . The thought of her weapon partner made her shiver, she looked down at the black and red checkered floor as she felt her cheeks turn bright pink just by thinking about /br /For the past few months she had been in love with Soul. No, more than just in love, she was perhaps madly, deeply and foolishly in love with her partner. During these past few months she struggled with the new emotions that ragged inside her every time she was around him, she couldn't understand how these emotion for her partner had changed so quickly. They had been living together in the same apartment for nearly 5 years since they were both 14, ever since they met at the gathering of weapons and miesters. Maka remembered how they had met so well that if anyone asked her in about twenty years time, she could tell them exactly what happened when they /br /A warm feeling flashed in her stomach as she thought of Soul. The emotions felt rather strange, especially when she thought about Soul. Every time he smiled, it made her knees weak, if he touched her heart would begin to beat so fast it almost sounded like a hummingbird's wing. Often times she tried to act casual and normal but other times she would stutter around him and felt her heart skip a little when he said her /br /Sometimes just standing around him made her feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside as /br /But she knew that Soul would never be interested in a girl like her. Maka was always the goody-good girl who loved reading in her spare time while Soul 'chilled' like all 'cool' guys /br /Maka was so surrounded in her own thoughts that she didn't notice or hear the sound of footsteps approaching her. "Maka?" asked a very familiar voice. She looked up and almost felt her cheeks turn red. She recognized the familiar face of him, the pale skin, the crimson red eyes and the unusually sharp teeth. It was her partner, (Maka's stomach did a flip) Soul Eater Evans. He was wearing his usual dark suit and dark red dress /br /"What are you doing here?" he asked, in his usual, cool husky voice. "Um," she said in rather a shaky voice, she starred down at her gloved folded hands and swayed her body from side to side, her usual strapless black dress moving around like smoke. "You see-." She broke off suddenly as Soul reached out and grabbed her folded hands and pulled it up it near his /br /"What is it Maka?" he asked. Maka felt her body tingle when he asked her that question. "I came here because I have something to tell you," she said, gathering the courage and looking up into his face, her emerald green eyes meeting his ruby red eyes. "I just wanted to tell you," she said, feeling a little more confidence. "That I love you." There was silence after she said these words.


	2. Chapter 2

S Doujinshi Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For a moment, Soul said nothing. Maka stood there in silence, feeling both embarrassed and stupid. She had revealed her true inner feelings to Soul and he was standing there, not saying anything. What was she thinking? "I'll be going now," Maka mumbled. But Soul raised his hands to her cheeks and began brushing her cheeks with his thumbs, when he did this every stroke seemed to pass an electric current with every stroke.  
"Maka," he murmured, his face moving ever so close to hers that their faces were nearly inches apart. Maka couldn't think, her normally fast working mind seemed to have been jammed and stuck. Soul grinned his usual shark-toothed grin before he pressed his lips against her own. It was wonderful. The moment their lips touched, sparks seemed to fly from their lips and fireworks were starting to explode inside her jammed and stuck brain which resumes thinking again.  
They kissed for several long minutes, all the whole Maka felt a warm feeling spreading through her stomach. Soul broke apart but his lips didn't leave her skin, he lowered his lips to her neck, wrapped one of his hands around the back of her neck and began placing tiny kisses on her neck which, like his strokes before, sent electric currents through her body.  
Maka moaned as she leaned her head to her left shoulder as Soul continued to plant little kisses on her neck. Then she felt sharp pain on her neck, Maka gasped in pain. She felt Souls lips disappear from het neck. He leaned down and placed his forehead against her own. "Sorry," he murmured. "I just wanted to show how much I love you."  
Before Maka could say anything, Soul pressed his lips to her once more but this time his kisses were even rougher.  
He pushed her roughly against the wall, feeling his body press ago at her own. A massive electric current went through her body again. Soul kissed her hungrily, sucking on her lower lip but after a minute of doing this Soul must have gotten bored with this because the next second later Maka felt his tongue trace along her bottom lip. Maka gasped at his sudden attack, feeling her cheeks burning which meant that she was blushing. Soul dived his tongue into her mouth, and touched her tongue.  
Maka made let out a moan of delight. After a minute of that, Soul pulled away. Maka noticed that his cheeks too were bright pink against his alabaster skin. He reached out and stroked her cheek his his hand. Suddenly his hand transformed into the head of a scythe, which caused Maka to jump. "Soul?" she asked, feeling her eyes widen at what he was doing. "Stay still," he murmured, and before Maka could say anything, he used his scythe arm to rip her dress from her neck down to her waist, which revealed a black lace bra under her black strapless dress.  
Maka felt a cold breeze at the exposed skin from the rip in her dress. Soul swooped down and captured her lips, this time his hands moved from her waist, slowly up her back, up her neck and up to her hair. She felt his hands wind through her hair which was done up in pigtails, his hands undid the black ribbons that Maka had used to tie up her hair. She felt her hair fall to her shoulder. "You're skins hot," he noted as he stroked his hands across her cheeks which was burning so much that she felt as though her cheeks felt like they had burst into flames.  
"That's because you're," began Maka but Souls lips attacked her lips again, giving her another deep and passionate kiss, which caused Maka to moan in delight. After a minute Soul pressed his lips against her forehead, "So cute," in a murmur that sounded like a purr.  
Maka ducked her head, feeling her cheeks (if it were even possible) even hotter than ever as she pressed her face against Soul's chest.  
Suddenly, the ground disappeared, Maka almost gasped out loud at what Soul was doing. "W-wait Soul," said Maka but the words were barley out of her mouth as Soul set her down in a red and black, comfortable high back chair. Soul reached out and stroked her burning cheek with his right hand. Maka, unsure what he was doing, grabbed Soul's tie and yanked it toward her.  
Soul leaned in and began giving her tiny kisses along her face, from her chin across her cheek and stopped at her ear where he licked the shell of her ear. "It's not fair," mutter Maka. "Clothes . . .You're the only one still fully clothed." "You want me to undress as well?" asked Soul, his eyebrows rising. "I didn't say that," said Maka. Soul grabbed his jacket and pulled it off. "I'll undress for you," said Maka.  
She grabbed his shirt and began to unbutton it. Most of the buttons were easy but when she came down to his chest where the scar was, Maka's hands began trembling. Maka avoided looking at the scar and continued to undo the buttons.  
Maka was down to the last button when Soul's came right up close to her own so that their lips were almost touching. "You're so cute," he murmured then he pressed his lips against her own. Soul pulled away and began kissing down her neck and kissing her chest.  
Soul heard something move in the shadow, Soul pulled away to look and found Little Ogre the demon sitting on the grand piano. "Hey you," said Soul. "No looking." Little Ogre face pulled into a twisted smile . . . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maka is mine and mine alone.

Little Ogre's smile seemed to falter. "Can't you just let me watch?" He asked, his voice lowered into what sounded like a plea. "Fuck no you can't watch," said Soul angrily, crossing his arms across his chest. "Get lost." Little Ogre's face seemed quite blank but then he hitched his smile back onto his sick, twisted smile. "Now now," he said. "Don't pull such a scary."  
Soul pointed to the other side of the door where Little Ogre must have come in. "The nuisance is leaving," Soul said in a firm voice. "Just do it quietly so the person next door can't hear you."  
Little Ogre sighed as he turned to leave. "Okay I'm leaving but," he said, pulling up a record from out of nowhere. "Or maybe I should play some music?"

Soul seemed to be staring out into space. Maka reached out and tugged his open shirt. "Soul," she said in rather a pleading voice. "More." Soul seemed to come out of it, his daze because he reached down and took off both off both of Maka's high heel shoes where they fell to the floor with a thud. He reached out to place his hands on Maka's cheeks. "More what?" he asked. Maka was about to say something when he lowered his face to her leg to her ankle and began to kiss it.  
"If you won't tell me," said Soul. "I won't know." She felt his tongue slide up her leg toward the knee. "Ah . . . Ah . . ." groaned Maka, feeling a shock of electricity flow through her body at his kisses. Her cheeks started to turn red again.  
Soul hesitated then he raised her leg. "Not there," she said but he began to kiss her thigh. "Ah." Maka groaned as Soul continued to kiss her leg. Soul was pulling away when she blurted out. "Kiss," she said. "I want a kiss." He raised his hands and placed them on either side of her face. "Say my name over and over again," he whispered. "Then I'll give you one."  
Maka hesitated before she began repeating his name. As she said his name, his face drew closer to her face. Just before he kissed her, he whispered, "I love you."  
It was just like the first kiss only there seemed to be hundreds of dozens of bolts of electricity flowing through her body. "Maka," he said, repeating her name as she continued to say his name. Maka laughed. "This is becoming a little strange."  
"A little too much," Soul said in rather a sexy voice, reaching out and pulling down her bra strap on her right shoulder. Once again Maka felt that jolt of electricity run through her body.  
Then without warning he leaned down and began licking her breasts. Maka's already burning cheeks burned even warmer still as her body began to burn warmer. Maka groaned as she leaned her head back against the chair. She reached out and grabbed his hair, clinging him closer to her, feeling his hot lips against her skin . . . .  
Soul pulled away suddenly, his face looking crestfallen. Maka ran her fingers through his white hair. "What is it?" she asked.  
"If by any chance," he said in a whisper. "I weren't your weapon. Would you still notice me?" Maka's face fell. "How could you . ." Maka said, her eyes suddenly filling up with tears. "If I belonged to someone," Soul went on, ignoring Maka's words. "Would you look at me? Would you still grow to love me?"  
He pulled away from her. "Soul," Maka said, her eyes now sparkling in her eyes and when she spoke her voice was filled with tears. "I can't stand the idea of you belonging to someone else!" She flung her arms around Soul's neck who embraced her. Without warning, tears were overflowing from her eyes and spilling down onto Soul's shoulder. "I can't imagine being without anyone else!" she sobbed. "I don't want to Soul! Don't say things like that."  
Soul pulled away from her so that he could wipe her tears away with his gentle fingers. "Sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry." He kissed her forehead lightly.  
He embraced her into a hug once more. "I can't imagine being with anyone but you, either," he whispered in her ear.  
Maka squeezed her arms tighter around his torso. "Soul," she whispered. Soul leaned in and pressed his lips once more against her, closing them into another deep but passionate kiss.

What should I do with this love of mine? I want to protect everything, everything that is you.


	4. Chapter 4

SOMA Chapter 4 Soul and Maka

SOMA Chapter 4

Soul and Maka were making out on a bed that had suddenly appeared there as though the room were the Room of Requirement form the Harry Potter series. The king sized bed was covered with red velvet douvet with black silk pillows. He kissed her with such passion that she was left breathless before he moved his lips to her neck, pressing his warm, soft lips to her pulse point before sucking softly on it. Maka moaned occasionally as she felt pleasure flowing through her body, fast and furious like adreneline. But then his mouth was gone. The spiked adrenaline feeling that she had felt before, suddenly left her feeling empty. She tried to use her hands to pull him down to kiss her once more, but her efforts only made him chuckle. "Calm down Maka," he told her as he rose from the bed. "We're not done. I can't wait anymore. I need to be inside you." As he said this, he began to undress himself. His words were both exciting an frightening. She ahd head that the first time usually hyrt for a woman, but she really wanted nothing more than to be joined with Soul in the most intimate way possible. She began to undress herself, feeling the nervous sensation begin to flow throuhout her body.  
'Calm down Maka," she told herself. 'There's nothing to be scared of.' She tried to pass it off but it it kept coming back. She never got thi nervous before, this was in fact her first time that she had done this with someone- and she wanted her first time to be with Soul.  
He urged her back onto the pillows, where she obeyed, laying her head back on the big, fluffy pillow. She was definatly feeling squeemish now as Soul rolled on top of her, straddling her thighs and placing his hands on her shoulders. She could feel his warm, slightly skin against her own, which made her feel a bit feverish. He lowered his face to her, where he claimed her lips once more, his tongue slidjng past her lips to pluder her mouth. He kissed her hard and deep until she felt her lungs beginning to scream for air.  
When he released her, she watched breathlessly as he lifted her right leg and swung it over her shoulder. Maka was definatly feeling sick now, but when she stared into Soul's eyes, which were full of love and lust, she seemed to forget all about her nervousness. He pressed his pelvis against hers, where he dragged his pelvis back and forth, making her shiver slightly. "You ready?" he asked, his voice becoming husky with the heat, which made Maka feel more eager to have him inide of her.  
She took a deep breath before nodding. Soul pushed forward sloly into her slick passage. Maka at once felt her body stretch to accommodate him, she felt the grip on her shoulders tighten as he forced himself to move slow. She felt her body immediately tightening up around him and pulled him deeper inside her. He began to move in slow thrusts so that she felt no pain, all the while as Maka felt wonderful pleasure. This was wonderful, especially with Soul, where it felt so right.  
After a few minutes of this, she felt desire crash over her in waves. She raised her hands and clund to his pale shoulders as he rocked against her, becoming faster and faster despite his attempts to go slow for Maka's sake, but she didn't care. She loved the feeling of his hops meeting her in hard thrusts, his lengeth massaging her inner walls at a fast pace. It felt so perfect, so full of breathtaking pleasure, passion and tenderness. Moans continued to pierce the air in a melody, the duet of a man and a woman's voice, which were so wrapped up with each other that they didn't care about the rest of the world.  
Maka could feel a tension begin to wind tighter and tighter. She sobbed Sou's name repeatedly as he drove into her over and over, her whole body alight at his thickness rubbing in teh right places.  
She pulled him down for a kiss, devouring his husky growls and moands, not caring that the position hiked her thighs over her shoulder to display her flexibility.  
Soul growled his approval, putting more force behind his thrusts until he was jarring her entire body. He pulled his mouth away from hers to gulp air into his lungs but he kept his eyes trained on her. He brushed his lips across her forehead as he, whispering her name. Maka arched underneath him. She cried out as she felt the spring inside her stomach begin to grow tighter and tighter, her body shaking with the tension, until she finally couldn't take it anymore. She clung to him as though her life depended on it as she heard herself calling Soul's names in high, desperate tones.  
Soul buried his face into the crook of her neck as he continued to pump into her. He groaned and then went ridgid, feeling sharp teeth biting into her shoulders to stiffle his moans as he felt something hot and wet splurt inside her.  
Beside her, Soul was panting hard into her neck and shivering slightly where she felt his arms wrap around her, cradling her against him. They sat like that for a moment, a tangle of sweaty limbs and pale skin. It was Soul that found his voice first, and when he spoke it was more than a raspy whisper. "I love you Maka."  
Maka felt a smile spread across her face as she turned to face him. "I love you Soul." He smiled before he pulled her in for another kiss. About a minute later, Soul pulled away and asked in his most seductive voice, "What do say about Round2?" Maka answered by pulled the blanket over top of them before the night closed over them.

THE END.


End file.
